The use of electronic devices to download and/or stream media rich content is becoming commonplace. For example, consumers can use mobile devices and/or desktop computers to request data content, such as webpages, media files, streaming video, streaming audio, etc., from a multitude of Internet-based and web-based data sources. However, in addition to the primary data content requested by a consumer, such data sources may also provide, or cause one or more other data sources to provide, unrequested secondary data content along with the requested primary data content. For example, Internet-based and web-based data sources routinely provide unrequested advertisement content in addition to the primary data content requested by the user. Furthermore, such secondary data content utilizes network resources and can count towards a user's service plan limit(s) even though it is not requested by the user.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like elements, parts, etc.